Fire Emblem: Fundraiser
by Brianna Reiss
Summary: The story of Secondary IV students swallowed inside a video game trying to find their way out.WARNING: You will be reading a completely new style.
1. Prologue

FIRE EMBLEM: FUNDRAISER

PROLOGUE

DISCLAIMER: I don't take any credit for creation of any of the Fire Emblem games, nor am I affiliated with Intelligent Systems. Also I don't stand to gain profit on any material originating from IS.

Everything begins in St. Hubert, Quebec, Canada. The autists' classes asked the International Education Program for help. They just finished the fund raiser on their behalf in order to collect funds for the autists' trip to Cuba when someone affiliated with the fund raiser played with a magical disc of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. All 9 secondary IV students affiliated with the fund raiser find themselves in the game and the chapters in which they are involved are made after their ordeal.

Characters' stats (at start)

Yvan: Paladin lv5  
Sword level: S  
Lance level: D  
HP: 47/47 Spd: 17  
Str: 23 Def: 21  
Mag: 10 Lck: 17  
Skill: 21 Res: 11  
Weapons: Steel blade (C), Steel Lance (D)

Sodary: Mage lv16  
Wind level: C  
Fire level: D  
Thunder level: E  
HP: 28/28 Spd: 13  
Str: 11 Def: 6  
Mag: 20 Lck: 13  
Skill: 20 Res: 19  
Weapons: Elwind (D), Elfire (D)

Dorita: Halberdier lv1  
Lance level: B  
HP: 40/40 Spd: 16  
Str: 22 Def: 17  
Mag: 14 Lck: 14  
Skill: 19 Res: 12  
Weapon: Short Spear (D)

Catherine: Knight lv14  
Lance level: B  
HP: 38/38 Spd: 10  
Str: 21 Def: 24  
Mag: 8 Lck: 15  
Skill: 22 Res: 5  
Weapon: Short Spear (D)

Alexandra: Thief lv18  
Knife level: D  
HP: 31/31 Spd: 21  
Str: 21 Def: 13  
Mag: 8 Lck: 23  
Skill: 22 Res: 11  
Weapon: Stiletto (D)

Vanessa: Falcoknight lv1  
Sword level: E  
Lance level: B  
HP: 37/37 Spd: 23  
Str: 20 Def: 17  
Mag: 13 Lck: 17  
Skill: 21 Res: 14  
Weapons: Iron Sword (E), Steel Lance (D)

Lauryanne: Valkyrie lv1  
Sword level: D  
Staff level: S  
HP: 30/30 Spd: 14  
Str: 10 Def: 10  
Mag: 23 Lck: 16  
Skill: 19 Res: 22  
Weapons: Steel Sword (D), Physic (C)

Annabelle: Archer lv17  
Bow level: A  
HP: 31/31 Spd: 14  
Str: 18 Def: 10  
Mag: 8 Lck: 12  
Skill: 19 Res: 9  
Weapon: Steel Bow (D)

Dominique: Fighter lv16  
Axe level: A  
HP: 40/40 Spd: 14  
Str: 21 Def: 11  
Mag: 5 Lck: 12  
Skill: 20 Res: 10  
Weapon: Steel Axe (D)

Global objective: 0/4500 gold


	2. Irregular Cancan

Chapter 1: Irregular Cancan

Objective: Prevent the Posters from being stolen and fix 3 posters in the teachers' room.

Sodary holds the item, Posters (3 uses). Trapped with her escorts, Vanessa and Catherine, into the teachers' room (a L-shaped room), the three girls have no option but to fight their way out. Four foes surround Sodary: a Priest, a Mage, a Thief and a Soldier. Catherine kills the priest, Vanessa goes after the soldier, taking 4 damage and killing the soldier on her second strike. Two halls make up the escape routes from which the other six can rescue those trapped inside: Dorita and Alexandra are in the northern hall (two spaces wide), the other four are in the southern hall (four spaces wide, which narrows down to two past a certain point). Alexandra takes 11 damage and deals 12 damage in two strikes. Dorita came close to killing the Myrmidon, being restricted to one throw, dealing 16 damage (leaving the Myrmidon with 2 HP). No one else moves.

Enemy phase: The Myrmidon dishes out the last damage it could, 11 damage to Alexandra, and dies afterwards. The Thief steals the posters. The mission is a complete failure.

Notes: 1. I am using a code for EXP uses: Y: Yvan, C: Catherine, Al: Alexandra, An: Annabelle, V: Vanessa, S: Sodary, L: Lauryanne, Dr: Dorita, Dm: Dominique.  
2. Most characters don't have skills (e.g. Aether, Sol).  
3. Most game mechanics apply, except for the vendors and the weapon uses.

Exp (at the end; I assume every character in play starts a chapter with 0 EXP, though it often means a level-up): Y:0, C:52, Al:70, An:0, V:45, S:0, L:0, Dr:22, Dm:0


	3. No Hardware Without Pity

Chapter 2: No Hardware Without Pity

Characters' stats (at start of the chapter)

Yvan: Paladin lv5  
Sword level: S  
Lance level: D  
HP: 47/47 Spd: 17  
Str: 23 Def: 21  
Mag: 10 Lck: 17  
Skill: 21 Res: 11  
Weapons: Steel blade (C), Steel Lance (D)

Sodary: Mage lv17  
Wind level: C  
Fire level: D  
Thunder level: E  
HP: 28/28 Spd: 14  
Str: 11 Def: 7  
Mag: 21 Lck: 13  
Skill: 21 Res: 19  
Weapons: Elwind (D), Elfire (D)

Dorita: Halberdier lv2  
Lance level: B  
HP: 41/41 Spd: 16  
Str: 22 Def: 18  
Mag: 14 Lck: 14  
Skill: 10 Res: 13  
Weapon: Short Spear (D)

Catherine: Knight lv15  
Lance level: B  
HP: 39/39 Spd: 11  
Str: 22 Def: 24  
Mag: 8 Lck: 15  
Skill: 22 Res: 6  
Weapon: Short Spear (D)

Alexandra: Thief lv19  
Knife level: D  
HP: 32/32 Spd: 22  
Str: 21 Def: 14  
Mag: 9 Lck: 23  
Skill: 22 Res: 12  
Weapon: Stiletto (D)

Vanessa: Falcoknight lv2  
Sword level: E  
Lance level: B  
HP: 38/38 Spd: 23  
Str: 21 Def: 18  
Mag: 13 Lck: 17  
Skill: 22 Res: 15  
Weapons: Iron Sword (E), Steel Lance (D)

Lauryanne: Valkyrie lv1  
Sword level: D  
Staff level: S  
HP: 30/30 Spd: 14  
Str: 10 Def: 10  
Mag: 23 Lck: 16  
Skill: 19 Res: 22  
Weapons: Steel Sword (D), Physic (C)

Annabelle: Archer lv17  
Bow level: A  
HP: 31/31 Spd: 14  
Str: 18 Def: 10  
Mag: 8 Lck: 12  
Skill: 19 Res: 9  
Weapon: Steel Bow (D)

Dominique: Fighter lv16  
Axe level: A  
HP: 40/40 Spd: 14  
Str: 21 Def: 11  
Mag: 5 Lck: 12  
Skill: 20 Res: 10  
Weapon: Steel Axe (D)

Global objective (at start): 267/4500 gold

Objectives: Defend 7 turns or rout.

I save the game, and since there is no info avaible, I jump right into combat. At the beginning of the chapter, I can only position 5 people, but these people are Catherine, Vanessa, Lauryanne, Sodary (just about as important as Ike is in the real Path of Radiance) and Dominique. Catherine and Vanessa are in the entrance gate, the other three are in the cashiers. Of course, everything takes place in a hardware store, so there is little place to maneuver and a lot of bottlenecks.

Turn 1, Chapter 2: Catherine and Vanessa stand still, Sodary fires an Elwind to the Lance Knight, inflicting 12 damage. Lauryanne stands behind Sodary, Dominique goes in and attack the enemy Lance Knight, removing all 20 of his remaining HP by striking twice.

Enemy phase: Two Pegasus Knights and four Soldiers are headed for the cashier zone. At the same time, a Sword Knight takes on Vanessa, dealing 8 damage and receiving 12 damage. A Halberdier moves in by Vanessa's left (the lower right hand of the map) but can't attack.

Exp (at the end of the turn): Y:0, C:0, Al:0, An:0, V:13, S:13, L:0, Dr:0, Dm:60

Turn 2, Chapter 2: Vanessa stands still, but still, she stroke at the Sword Knight who missed his counterattack shot for another 12 damage. Catherine shot her Short Spear for the kill. Sodary shot an Elwind at a Pegasus Knight, removing 19 HP/30. Dominique couldn't move to where the wounded Pegasus Knight is, but she still killed a soldier while taking 7 damage. Lauryanne still stands in that area.

Enemy phase: The Pegasus Knight hit Sodary, inflicting 11 damage but the counterattack killed him. A Soldier came in and inflicted 16 damage (phew! That was close) while taking as many. The Halberdier moved towards Catherine and hit her for 4 damage while receiving 14 (out of a possible 37). Dominique attracts a Soldier to her, taking 8 damage and killing it, using two strikes.

EXP: Y:0, C:71, Al:0, An:0, V:26, S:80, L:0, Dr:0, Dm:60, 1 lv. Up

Chapter 2, turn 3: Lauryanne heals Sodary, Sodary fires her spell at the damaged Soldier, killing him. Dominique kills another soldier and takes 6 damage. Catherine fires at the Halberdier, then Vanessa takes it on (critical hit) for a kill.

Enemy phase: More foes approach either zone: two Axe Knights by the outside, a Mage and two Halberdiers by the cashiers'. The last soldier missed Sodary, who missed as well. The first Axe Knight takes Catherine on and gets 11 damage while dealing 7. The second Axe Knight takes 23 damage from Vanessa and dealt 9.

EXP: Y:0, C:98, Al:0, An:0, V:61, S:8, 1 lv. up, L:22, Dr:0, Dm:80, 1 lv. up

Chapter 2, turn 4:

Vanessa kills the Axe Knight while Catherine took 2 damage (for the enemy dealt a critical to her during his phase) and dealt 12 damage to the enemy. Dominique deals 32 damage to a halberdier (out of 36) using two strikes to do his job. Lauryanne kills the Halberdier when Sodary kills the soldier. The other four arrive by the outside left of the hardware store, where no foe has ever gone before.

Enemy phase: The boss arrives on the scene. The boss don't even move, but Catherine gets hit (still 2 damage) and returns the favor by killing the Axe Knight. The Mage targets Sodary with Elwind, inflicting 6 damage while taking 10 damage. The Halberdier is after Lauryanne; the Halberdier took 5 damage while dealing 14. Bow Knights begin to flock in front of the cashier zone.

EXP: Y:0, C:38, 1 lv. up, Al:0, An:0, V:91, S:45, 1 lv. up, L:80, Dr:0, Dm:92, 1 lv. up

Chapter 2, turn 5:

There were also some Archers and Knights that were in the hardware store or its surrounding area, but the Knights are out of range of anyone (if they all stand still). Same thing for the Bow Knights. Dominique is after a wounded halberdier, killing it while taking an extra 6 damage. Lauryanne attacks a Bow Knight, inflicting 12 damage to one and falling back 3 spaces afterwards. Catherine goes in to kill the Bow Knight, moving of her maximum number of spaces. Vanessa takes out the other, for her striking twice. The other four move out and form a tight formation, two spaces away from the entrance gate.

Enemy phase: Two Halberdiers moved in into a tight formation alongside the Paladin. They are two spaces away from the foursome. However, the first Knight did 4 damage to Catherine and she dealt 7. The second Knight dealt 8 damage to Vanessa and it received 13 damage.

Chapter 2, turn 6:

Dorita inflicts 28 damage to a Halberdier (two strikes required) and then Alexandra kills him. Annabelle fires one arrow at the Paladin, inflicting 13 damage (out of 40). Yvan goes in for the kill. Sodary kills the Knight damaged by Vanessa, while Dominique struck twice at another intact Knight, who missed his counter-attack, killing it. Catherine attacked the Knight again, dealing 7 damage and receiving another 4. Lauryanne heals Vanessa from a distance and then Vanessa killed the Knight.

Enemy phase: The Halberdier attacked Dorita, causing 9 damage and receiving 28 (out of 34).

Chapter 2, turn 7:

Annabelle killed the Halberdier. Victory (by a 7-turn defense)!

EXP: Y:61, C:0, 2 lv. up, Al:85, An:63, V:23, 1 lv. up, S:0, 2 lv. up, L:22, 1 lv. up, Dr:39, Dm:60, 2 lv. up

Global objective: 1139/4500 gold


End file.
